eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3.1
Something to Believe In 1 is the first chapter of Season 3 of élDLIVE. Summary In America, a green-haired man (named Erwin in the anime) storms into a club with a bunch of armed men. He is looking for a scientist called Dr. Love, and he threatens to kill everyone in the bar if Dr. Love does not come forward. A man who looks like Dr. Love appears and they leave, but not before the green-haired man releases his men from the mind-control they were under and blows up the club. He tells "Dr. Love" that he has caught a lot of impostors before, and that he'll need to smell his SPH to see if he's the real Dr. Love. In the station, Chuuta is lining up along with the rest of the station staff to be interviewed by Belargo's men about their interactions with Misuzu. Ahead of him, Chips and Maclane get into a fight over whether or not Misuzu is the spy. Tonto is forced to break them apart. Dolugh asks Chuuta if he thought Misuzu is a spy, and Chuuta states that he doesn't and that he'll keep believing in her. Dolugh is confused as to why, since she was caught on camera. Before he could answer, Chuuta is summoned to the interrogation room. In another room, Misuzu is being interrogated roughly by Belargo. She looks increasingly sick with each question until she faints. Belargo believes that it is a trick, but it turns out that Misuzu has been suffering from a fever of unknown cause for two hours of the interrogation. Belargo yells for her to be healed before marching out, only to discover that Laine had beat up one of his subordinates because he tried to remove him from the area with violence. Laine wants to meet with Misuzu, but Belargo refuses. Laine then says that she needs to see a specialist doctor, as she's a level 50 patient with a high characteristic illness. It turns out that Misuzu was a subject in the Taklamakan Project, a program that implants SPH organs into their subject. It was suspended because of the high number of deaths, and as a survivor, Misuzu suffered from a Level 50 residual illness and memory failure, causing her to forget her memories of that time. This apparently means that she's a criminal turned into an officer. Belargo reluctantly allows a doctor and assistant to treat her. Meanwhile, after being interrogated by Belargo's subordinate, who made him look into his eyes, a redheaded girl bumps into Chuuta. She accuses him of bumping into her, but her companion, a dark-haired girl, apologizes for her. Professor Isaac calls Chuuta down the hall to him. As he runs off, the two girls realize that he is the rookie from Division 2. Professor Isaac and Chuuta are in the prison area to treat Misuzu. It turns out that Misuzu is in this condition because she's running out of medicine. The environmental adaptation drug she thought she was taking was actually a drug to suppress her residual illness. A long time ago, Misuzu took part in the Taklamakan Project against her will and lost half of all her memories. Her body became unable to survive without the medicine. The reason why she took it is top secret. Professor Isaac tells Chuuta that he's telling him this because he's in a position to protect her, and that no one except him, Chips, and Laine knows about this. Just then, Laine calls them all to his office. He gives them a mission, which is to bring Dr. Taklamakan Strange Love, a scientist staying on Earth, back to the station safely. Because he hates having escorts, body doubles have been sent out, but four out of five of them have been killed. Division 2 will be working with Division 5 to bring him back. Chuuta and Chips are too worried about Misuzu to want to go, but they learn that Dr. Love was the one who was in charge of the Takalmakan Project, which means he was the one who caused her to be ill and he was the one who created the medicine. Professor Isaac believes that the medicine's side effects caused Misuzu to cut the bars of the prison, and if Dr. Love is able to testify that that was the case, the case will be ruled an accident and Misuzu will be freed. This gives Chuuta and Chips new determination and they set off. Laine muses that the timing between Misuzu's arrest and Dr. Love's request for protection is too perfect to be a coincidence. Chuuta and Chips transfer down to Earth to begin the mission. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters